


Carrying Her

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is out to prove herself to Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying Her

“What in the Flameo do you think you are doing, Mrs. Sato?” Korra laughed as Asami scooped her off the couch – one hand under Korra’s knees and the other cradling Korra’s back.

“Proving myself to my wife.” Asami winked as she carried Korra towards the hall.

“You don’t have to prove anything,” Korra tried to wiggle away, but Asami only held Korra tighter. “You can stand toe to toe with me.”

***

_“You don’t have to do this.” My voice weak._

_“You’re right, I don’t. But, I want to…big difference.”_

_I held my breath, trying to push away the pain as you lifted me with a tenderness that I have never seen in you before. It was the easiest thing in the world for you; you did not have to strain. My head on your shoulder, I let the tears fall. You said nothing as you carried me, letting me cry. I tried to scrub away the tears, but I had no strength left. “I’m sorry.” I muttered._

_“For what?”_

_“Tear stains.” I feel your rumble of laughter, it helps calm me down and banish the rest of my tears._

_“When will you stop caring for others, Little Bit?”_

_The tears started again._

***

Asami noticed the change in Korra her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Korra?” Concern hitching her voice higher.

“Asami please put me down.” Korra’s voice dropped to a rough whisper. Asami let Korra’s feet touch the ground. Korra felt solid ground beneath her feet and gave a ghost of a smile. “Thank you.” She answered as she headed for the staircase that led towards their bedroom.

“Little Bit, what’s wrong?” Asami followed close behind, watching Korra’s shoulders tense for a moment, before the dropped.

“Nothing.”

Asami could hear the lie in her voice, but said nothing. She stayed at the foot of the stairs watching Korra retreat to their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

“I thought I locked all of those away,” Korra mutters as she pulled off her shirt.” Everything is known and I’m supposed to be stronger now.” She flung her shirt towards the hamper. With a little help from her air bending, the shirt landed somewhat neatly in the hamper. She sat down heavily on her side of the bed, burying her face in her hands. She let the tears fall. _“It was not Asami’s fault. I’m still strong.”_

Korra heard the door handle turn, but did not need to look up to know Asami had entered the room, she could feel her. Korra took a deep breath and waited.

“I see you were able to get your shirt in the hamper this time.” Asami said her words and laughter soft.

Korra smiled and looked up at Asami. “Yeah, kind of a miracle.” She offered her own weak smile.

Asami dropped to her knees before Korra, taking the Avatar’s hands in her own. “You know you can talk to me, right?” Asami asked, seeing the redness in Korra’s eyes from fallen tears. Asami had not seen it often, but when she did, it tore at her heart.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then talk.” Asami let go of Korra’s hands and began to undo the straps of her boots.

“I can do that,” Korra snapped the comment out, immediately regretting her words. “Sorry.” Korra ducked her head in shame.

“Ah, I understand.” Asami sat back on her heels, placing her left hand on Korra’s knee.

Korra looked at Asami’s hand, seeing the platinum wedding band engraved with waves and gears that matched her own band. She put her left hand over Asami’s hand. The bands glinted in the lamplight. “I’m sorry.” Korra looked up towards Asami and saw the woman she had fallen in love with. “Why do you…” She couldn’t finish her sentence.

Asami turned her hand over, interlacing her fingers with Korra’s fingers. She squeezed lightly. “When will you learn, Little Bit?” Korra’s eyebrows drew together in confusion as her shoulders tensed at the nickname. Asami kissed Korra on her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed the tip of Korra’s nose. “And I’ll give you different memories.” Asami kissed Korra’s lips lightly.

“You know they’ll never go away.”

“I know.”

“Then how?”

Asami chewed on her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. “Who carried who over the threshold?”

“I carried you.” Korra smiled.

“And who almost knocked my head in the doorjamb?” Asami smiled as she watched Korra flush red with the remembered memory.

“I did.” Korra gave a small lop-sided grin.

Asami laughed as she stood, pulling Korra up along with her. “You know, I smile every time I think about that?”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Asami tugged lightly, urging Korra to follow. Asami led Korra to the hallway, just outside their bedroom. “This is where it started.” Without giving Korra a chance to stop her, Asami scooped up Korra the way Korra had scooped Asami up their first night as wife and wife. “What did you say to me that night?”

“I’m never going to let you go.”

Asami kissed Korra deeply and took a step forward. “Mrs. Sato, Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, I’m never going to let you go.” Asami said walking towards the threshold of their bedroom. “I’ll fight anything for you.” Asami whispered to Korra.

A small, albeit solid, thunk broke the silence that had fallen between them as Korra’s head hit the doorjamb. “Ow.” Korra laughed, her eyes bright. “I adore you, Mrs. Asami Sato of Republic City. But…”

“Don’t say it.” Asami warned as they got closer to the bed.

“You still can’t carry me.” Korra laughed, old memories fading.

Asami dropped Korra on the bed.


End file.
